


arbitrium

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: II. ChoiceThe three words she never thought would hear.Three words that shattered her world apart.'Pick who dies.'
Relationships: Victor/Michiru/Jumin
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Time. Wind. Storm. Dream. Copier `





	arbitrium

**Author's Note:**

> based on a wip I haven't published but yeah, have this angst for now... T_T  
> please tread lightly~  
> xoxo

_The gnomon pointed to the true north. The shadow was moving upon the surface of the sundial watch in her hand, but it never stopped, it never pointed the right time — the shadow moved and moved, circling the sundial._

_A red ribbon swirled towards her, wrapping itself around her other hand, from her wrist, along her arm until it covered her skin completely._

_Then, a voice,_

_‘Choose.’_

For months a recurring dream haunted her endlessly and Michiru was quite aware it might be a little more than a simple nightmare as it kept happening, night after night. A dream where she had to choose between a sundial watch or a red ribbon.

At first she thought it was about love, but no, the dream kept happening even after her heart made a decision — that she loved them both. Doubts surfaced inevitably, that it was a manifestation of the power she possessed.

A _vision_ for something more deadly.

A warning.

And today, it was coming true.

Michiru gasped at the same moment her eyes opened abruptly. The dream ended and awakened her at once as another warning. A moment later, sounds came from the door as it opened, some men emerged and quickly blindfolded her, she felt two strong arms grab hers roughly and forced her to stand despite her struggles.

They dragged her to leave the room where she was held captive for days by the Cygne Noir organization. Or weeks? After some time, she’d lost the track of time. They brought her to another room but she was unable to see anything because of a piece of dark fabric around her eyes, only faint lighting and shadow.

The moment they took off the fabric from her eyes, she wished they never did.

A gasp fell from her lips.

_No…!_

The sight before her was the last thing she expected. Two familiar figures were held in chairs, all restrained. Oh, Michiru could taste the bile in the back of her throat, choking her. _Not him, not him_ , _not them,_ she could barely breathe at the sight of them. Anger, fear, panic mixed into one emotion as it exploded within her.

They caught Jumin and Victor.

Her nightmare did not end there, it barely began in fact.

Frantically, she tried to free herself from the men who had been holding her arms to no avail. _No, no, no, this can’t be happening._

One of the men in black suits stepped towards her, a sarcastic smirk on his face. “These two rats have been playing cat and mouse with us, it was almost amusing that we don’t have to hunt them down — We caught them sniffing in this building. Lucky us.”

They came to look for her and to save her, didn’t they? Michiru watched each of them, bruises and cuts on their faces but they both remained quiet and composed as always, their sharp eyes seemingly assessing and watching the situation without much obvious reaction. 

To see Jumin with bleeding lips and cuts, meanwhile, blood trickling down Victor’s face, a wound from his head possibly. Their suits were torn and cut, there were some darker stains from their own blood. No doubt that these people had torture them a little for their own amusements and she gritted her teeth. _How dare they?!_

What terrified her most was the possibility of the worst outcome that might happen.

Michiru glanced at the steel bracelet in their wrists, the similar beeping sounds, the same bracelet that they put on her so that the ones wearing it won’t be able to use their powers. “Let them go. You got me, so let them go!” She hissed as her heart thrummed in her chest, eyes meeting each pair of the two people she loved the most.

“Pick who dies.” Phobos said, one of the high leaders of the Cygne Noir.

The unexpected words rendered her speechless for a long moment. Her heart constricted so painfully that she could feel the physical pain that came with it. How could she not?

At last, “Go to hell.” Michiru glared at the man who they called as Phobos. While the organization used aliases but it also represented their power — who knew what Phobos was capable of.

_Panic?_

Yes, she did feel panic but for entirely rational reasons.

“They might be powerful, but..” Phobos pulled out a gun from inside his coat and turned off the safety, walking over to Jumin and Victor so very casually, his designer’s shoes tapping against the marble floor. “They’re still human, capable of death.”

“They don’t have anything to do with this!”

“Sure, nothing to do with my mission anymore, but I always prefer my house free of rats.” Phobos pointed the gun towards Victor’s heart from a few feet away with full confidence. A smirk that showed he could shoot the target precisely in that distance. “And these two can be quite annoying with those powers.”

He wasn’t wrong, she knew either Victor and Jumin would never stop trying to save her. “Kill me.” Michiru whispered brokenly before lifting up her chin and sending a piercing glare. _I won’t choose!_ “Just kill me and let them go!”

Phobos laughed in amusement as he turned his head to her, “I’ll have to disappoint you, _miss vision_. You have a bigger role in our organization than you might think. We can’t have you die just yet.” He waved the gun playfully, then pointing it towards Jumin’s chest with a cruel smirk. “Them, however.. Useless.”

There was no hint of fear in Jumin’s eyes, only cold, quiet rage, he turned his gaze at her and his mouth quirked slightly as if saying: _As long as you’re alive_.

But _no_ , she shook her head over and over; she’d rather die.

Victor was the one who spoke, his own rage was a burning inferno in his eyes, jaw clenched. “If you ever dare to harm her—”

Terrified tears fell from her eyes, she attempted to struggle again but the arms that held her gripping tighter, bruising her skin. “Please, no.. Victor.. Jumin.. Why would you come here..”

Phobos threw her a stern gaze, almost mocking at her plea, “Stop being pathetic. You’ll be our queen soon, can’t risk a distraction.”

Her hands curled in fists even in her hopelessness, she didn’t want any of this, the power, the burden, and being the very reason for the end of their fate. “No…”

“If you won’t choose, I’ll choose for you.” Phobos waved the gun from Jumin to Victor a few times, sinister laughter escaped him. “Or both?”

“Please, don’t hurt them.. Not them, not any of them… _Me_ , just kill me..” Panic consumed her and she trashed against the grips of two men behind her. Trying with all her might to escape and to save the two men who she held dear to her heart.

_If it wasn’t because of this bracelet, if I wasn’t captured, if they didn’t come to save me…_

All those thoughts won’t be able to save any of them. Her tears were cascading down her cheeks and her tormented cries echoed in the spacious room. The vision of Victor and Jumin blurred in her teary eyes, her murmur was nothing but a broken whisper, “I love you.. I love you both….” People always had choices but not her heart. It chose them both, and now their fates were damned because of her. Her knees buckled and she was sobbing brokenly.

The words reached their ears as they both stared at her at the same time, their rage flashed brighter. A pyre for whoever dared to go against them and harm her in any way.

“Don’t cry..” Emotions leaked out of Jumin’s voice, his balled fists protested against the restraints.

“She makes too much noise, gag her.” Phobos ordered another one of his underlings and they acted right away, gagging her as he himself continued to wave the gun, as if playing a harmless game. But, this one was a game of death and his finger began to press the trigger. “Now, let the show begin. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe..” 

However, he didn’t have a chance to pull the trigger all the way.

The world went black all of a sudden — _literally_.

All the lights went off. In that dread, short silence there were only beeping sounds of the bracelets, rustles, and a moment later..

A gunshot shattered the darkness.

Her breath caught, vicious fear gripped her heart.

_Who..?_


End file.
